Elongate structural members have long been used for various purposes in the construction industry. These structural members, which are commonly referred to as struts, include an elongate channel having a generally U-shaped configuration. The lower edges of the U-shaped channel include inwardly turned flanges or shoulders extending along the length thereof. These inwardly turned shoulders support fastening hardware which allows for the attachment of various loads which may be supported by the struts.
In order to permit attachment of loads to the strut, a threaded fastener or nut is positioned within the channel of the strut and secured thereto. Channel nuts of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,493,025, 4,645,393 and 4,486,133. These channel nuts include a nut portion typically formed of metal having a generally rectangular configuration so that it may be inserted into the strut channel longitudinally beneath the inwardly turned flanges or shoulders. Thereafter, the nut portion is rotated approximately 90° to a transverse position so that it will engage the undersurface of the flanges.
In order to locate and retain the nut portion within the channel, conventional channel nuts include an attached flexible cone typically formed of rigid plastic extending upwardly there from. The cone is snap fitted onto the nut portion, usually attached with glue, and due to the flexibility, resiliency and the particular shape forming the cone, the nut portion is continuously urged into engagement with the underside of the inwardly turned flanges of the channel.
During installation and use, it is possible that the cone can become detached from the nut portion, rendering the channel nut useless. Detachment of the cone from the nut portion can also result from failed glue strength in instances where the cone has been glued to the channel nut. Attempts to form the cone out of harder material results in superior attachment of the cone to the channel nut, but renders installation of the channel nut more difficult as more manual force is needed. Again, if the cone has been glued to the nut portion, the required extra manual force needed to effect installation of the channel nut can result in failure of the glue strength which holds the cone to the nut.
It is desirable to provide an improved channel nut having a cone which permits easy installation, yet remains captively attached to the channel nut portion.